


Warm Hugs

by whateverhappens



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Goodbyes, Ice Bros - Freeform, Moving Out, it's all just Soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whateverhappens/pseuds/whateverhappens
Summary: Goodbyes at a distance are one thing, but they feel so,sodifferent from the inside.In which Elsa says goodbye to Olaf, Kristoff, and Sven before moving up north.An omitted scene from Just One Word.
Relationships: Elsa & Kristoff (Disney), Elsa & Olaf (Disney), Elsa & Sven (Disney: Frozen), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Warm Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends! If you’ve been reading [Just One Word,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111207/chapters/52773478) you might have read that I took out a large chunk of my last update. This was meant to be the beginning of the flashback in chapter 10, but I decided to omit it because it made the chapter too long and didn’t feel relevant. But I love this snippet and still wanted to share it.
> 
> This can be read without any knowledge of Just One Word, but that fic is very dear to me, so I’d be remiss if I didn’t recommend reading it as well :)
> 
> (If you’ve read chapter 10, you might notice some overlap with what was included in there. This hasn’t been edited much since I took it out, so please just take it for what it is--a little snack between updates)

“You only had two bags, right?” Kristoff asks, lugging the last one from the back of the wagon and passing it to Elsa. 

“Mhmm, that’s it.” She nods and tries to mask the tinge of dread in her voice. With a weighted sigh, she plops the bag next to her feet, knowing full well her act isn’t convincing. 

It was a long morning filled with seemingly endless, tear-stained farewells before Elsa rode through the gates and away from the castle one last time. Arendelle faded as distance sprouted between them, and a knot has been tightening in her gut since watching the only home she’s ever known be reduced to a speck of dust on the horizon. 

Every second of the past few weeks has been spent preparing for this moment, but none of that time seems to have made any difference. She could never be ready for this. Goodbyes at a distance are one thing, but they feel so,  _ so _ different from the inside.

“Jeez, we’re really gonna miss you, Elsa,” Kristoff says as he hops off his wagon, broad shoulders opening as he reaches out to her. “Who am I gonna geek about ice with now?”

“You’ll just have to bore my sister with it,” she chuckles weakly and leans into his embrace, making a conscious effort to stay there for more than a few seconds. They don’t hug often, she and him, but Elsa figures it’s time to start warming up to the idea, considering she’ll be giving Anna away to this very man within the year. 

The thought of it makes her happy—excited even. To be honest, Elsa’s always kind of wanted a brother, just to know what it’s like. And she’ll be more than proud to call Kristoff one, though he’s already earned the title in her mind. Since the day they met, he’s proven himself worthy of a place in both their lives. Had it not been for Kristoff, Elsa may well have truly killed her sister that one horrific day. And without his dedication to return Anna home, Elsa might not even be here, either. 

She’s indebted to him in a way she could never begin to repay. But he would never expect such a thing, and that’s how she knows he’s the right person for her sister. Elsa would never admit it out loud, but she trusts him with Anna more than she trusts herself most of the time.

“Promise me you’ll take care of her,” she whispers, trying to steady her voice as she tightens her grip around him. “I know you will and already do, but I have to say it.”

“I promise, Elsa,” he whispers back. “Anna’s gonna be alright.”

“If she needs anything—if _you_ need anything—I can be there in no time, okay?”

“You’ll be the first to know,” he assures, giving her one more squeeze before breaking away. “Same goes for you. You take care of yourself, alright?” 

Elsa’s hands rest on his shoulders while she holds his gaze for a long moment. Lips pursed, She offers a heartfelt nod, then forces herself to turn away before he can spot the tears pooling in her eyes.

Slowly, as if to draw out the process, she makes her way along the side of the wagon and greets the reindeer waiting patiently at the front.

“Well, Sven, it looks like this is goodbye...” She lets out a gentle sigh when his knowing gaze meets hers. “You get them back safe, okay?” 

One brow ticks up as he eyes her skeptically. The corner of his mouth curls as if to say, “Are you  _ really _ asking me that?” Elsa can practically hear the comment in the goofy reindeer voice Kristoff likes to use for him. That sound paired with the offended glint in Sven’s eyes makes her chuckle.

“You’re right, you’re right,” she amends, tenderly scratching under his chin. “I’m sorry I doubted you.” 

Sven’s face softens when her lips meet his nose. She offers a wink when she pulls back, and the deer merely blinks in disbelief as she walks away. Elsa’s never offered more than a few loving pets at a time… This really must be goodbye. 

Two down, two to go. 

Pale, anxious hands ghost the painted wood as Elsa ambles over to her bags once more. It goes without saying that these last farewells are the hardest. She sucks in a deep breath, making a feeble attempt to ready herself, though she knows it won’t do much good. Her heart is already crumbling at the mere thought of them—

“Elsa!”

The call yanks her from her mind, and her eyes are pulled up just in time to see her beloved childhood snowman barreling toward her. 

“Elsa!” Olaf squeals again. “Look at what Honeymaren just gave me!” When he finally nears and she’s able to get a good look, a smile spreads across her face.

“She gave you a flute?”

He nods quickly, almost shaking with excitement. “She _made_ it!”

Elsa turns her head toward the two figures standing near a willow tree in the distance. Her sister’s bubbly laugh stretches across the space, carrying a sense of comfort and safety with it. Her heart usually dances at the sound, but now it only sinks further into her stomach, knowing the noise will no longer reach her as often as it once did.

But that familiar laugh also mingles with a new one. This one is quieter. Lighter. Very easy on the ears. Something tells Elsa she could get used to this sound, though she can’t quite explain why. And it’s beautiful too—almost melodic. How very fitting that it’s coming from Honeymaren, the woman who just gave Olaf what he so fiercely craves at the moment.

Now that the snowman has gotten the hang of reading words, Olaf’s been trying his hand at reading music. And Elsa has to admit, he has a knack for it. Even when he can’t make heads or tails of the notes scrawled on the parchment, he’ll sit at the piano for hours and try to translate a tune to whatever instrument he’s working on. There’s no doubt in her mind he’ll be doing that with this flute the moment he gets back.

“That was very nice of her,” Elsa says, watching him inspect the design carved into the wood. “Did you tell her thank you?”

“Mhmm! But I’ll do it again because I love it  _ that _ much!” Olaf spins around to face the tree and bounces in place. “Thank you Honeymaren!” he shouts with an excited wave.

“You’re very welcome!” her distant voice replies, accompanied by that sweet little laugh again.

Airy squeaks begin to fill the air, and Elsa turns to find the snowman attempting to play the new and foreign instrument. The serious expression he wears while experimenting with sloppy notes makes her giggle. 

“Oh, Olaf...” she sighs through her laughter, “what am I going to do without you?”

“You can do whatever you want!” he replies, then tilts his head in thought. “Well— anything doesn’t involve being lured into the depths of an ancient glacier and getting yourself frozen again. I do like being around, and I’ll be very disappointed if I don’t learn how to play this,” he says casually, then brings the end of the flute to one eye as if looking through a telescope.

Still chuckling, Elsa kneels down to his level. “Come here,” she whispers and pulls him into her arms. He responds with a contented hum and wraps his short, twig-like arms as far around her as they will reach. 

Though she tries to fight it, quiet wimpers slip out as the dam finally breaks inside her. In Elsa’s arms is the living reminder of her love for her sister, and somehow, she’s expected to let that go—let _him_ go. 

“Give Anna lots of warm hugs for me, alright?” she asks through hiccupped breaths.

“Only if you promise to give yourself lots of warm hugs for me,” he says gently.

The request only draws more tears to her eyes. “I promise.”

“Good.” Olaf leans back and studies her with a pensive look, then catches the beads dripping down her face. “Please don’t melt...” he adds. “This is good, Elsa. This is right. Can’t you feel it?”

A timid smile tugs at her lips as she stares at him for a long moment. The childlike wonder buzzing through him is still alive and well, but he also carries himself with a certain air of maturity now. He’s always been wise, of course, but it still makes her heart swell seeing how much he’s grown in just a few short years. 

“I’m really proud of you,” she finally says, fully aware that she hasn’t answered his question. “And I can’t wait to hear what you play with that,” she adds, eyeing the instrument in his hand.

“Any requests?” Olaf asks, unbothered by the shift in topic.

Elsa shakes her head and smirks. “Surprise me.” Leaning in, she plants a gentle peck to the side of his frosted cheek, then weaves her arms around him one last time. “I love you, Olaf,” she whispers.

“I love you too, Elsa,” he says softly.

Their embrace lingers for a long moment. When the two finally part, Olaf flashes a heartfelt grin before skipping toward the wagon, undoubtedly eager to get home and practice his new gift.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! I didn’t want these sweet little scenes to go to waste. I know it cuts off before she says goodbye to Anna, but that’s because that scene did remain in chapter 10. 
> 
> If any of you are reading Just One Word, I promise I haven’t forgotten about it. I’ve been in a writing funk lately and also had personal stuff going on, so that’s why it hasn’t been updated. I’m working on getting myself to a place where I can write more consistently again. 
> 
> I did end up drawing the scene of Elsa and Honeymaren sitting under the willow in chapter 10, [if you’re interested.](https://doctorthedoctor.tumblr.com/post/618064319425478656/the-forest-was-my-only-world-before-you-showed) I’m sorry to keep you waiting but thank you for being so patient. I hope these little things can help hold you over until the next update. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading <3


End file.
